Eurocopa
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Los dieciseis paises que se han clasificado esperan impacientes ver en que grupo les ha tocado y con quienes tendran qeu luchar por un sitio en la final


En la sede central de la FIFA que se hallaba en Zúrich, los países se habían reunido para el sorteo de la Eurocopa que se celebraría en verano. Los dieciséis países que estaban clasificados estaban en los asientos de delante mientras lo que habían querido ir a ver el sorteo estaban por detrás. Todos estaban nerviosos por saber a que grupo les iba a tocar, deseaban que fueran fáciles para poder pasar a la siguiente fase. Suiza miro a los que iban a participar en el sorteo, Alemania estaba hablando con los dos Italia, Dinamarca estaba chinchando a Suecia al igual que Francia estaba haciendo con Inglaterra, Rusia hablaba tranquilamente con Ucrania, Croacia estaba con la Republica Checa y Polonia, Grecia dormía encima de una de las mesas y Holanda hablaba tranquilo con Irlanda…Vash frunció el ceño, solo contaba a catorce países cuando debería de haber dieciséis, repaso su lista ¿Dónde estaban los ibéricos? Recorrió la sala de nuevo con la mirada y los encontró al final de la sala justamente al lado de la estufa de la sala.

-¡Portugal!¡España!¡Venid aquí ahora!

-P-pero la estufa…

-¡Si vemos el sorteo desde aquí!

-Ademas hace frio…

-Nos quedamos aquí

Despues de un buen rato convenciendo a los ibéricos para que se alejaran de la estufa, por fin, pudieron separarlos y empezar el sorteo de la Eurocopa. Todos esperaban primero ver quienes serian los cabeza de grupo, la mano de Liechtenstein, la única mano inocente de la sala según Suiza, sacaba la primera bola y la abria dejando ver que el líder del grupo A seria Polonia

-O sea, como que era evidente, aunque debería ser una bola rosa para que fuera mas genial

Suiza paso del comentario del polaco e hizo sacar otra bola a su hermana la cual tenia el nombre de Holanda, este solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió fumando como si nada. La siguiente bola contenía el nombre de España que dio un gritito de alegría al ver, aliviado que no le habia tocado en el mismo grupo que el holandés; por ultimo, la bola final contenía el nombre de Ucrania que dio unos saltitos haciendo sonar sus pechos. Los cuatro cabezas de grupos se quedaron en sus mesas, casualidades de la vida, estaban en cuatro mesas diferentes, los demás se levantaron y se quedaron detrás de las mesas, Paulo se quedo detrás de Antonio.

Ya estaban los cabezas de grupos, ahora tocaban los demás, Suiza escogió a otros de los países mas jóvenes para ver donde estarían los países que salieran. Letonio se acercó hasta el pequeño cuenco y asintió esperando no hacerlo del todo mal.

Lily saco una de las bolas que tenia el nombre de la Republica Checa, la chica de ojos violetas y pelo rubio miro atenta donde podía caer, el letón saco la bola dejando ver que estaría en el grupo de Polonia, la checa se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la mesa del polaco que se puso a hablarle de inmediato. El sorteo siguió saliendo la siguiente bola el nombre del Dinamarca hacia el grupo C, el grupo de Holanda.

-¡Vincent!¡Alégrate! ¡El asombroso rey del norte estará en tu grupo!

Holanda solo suspiro divertido, ese amigo suyo siempre tan escandaloso como siempre. El danés se sentó al lado de Vincent y le golpeo suavemente la espalda con la mano.

El siguiente nombre en salir fue el de Irlanda, el pelirrojo miro interesado al letón esperando que le tocara lejos de su "querido" hermano Arthur, de momento le habia tocado el grupo de España, Antonio le sonrió con gesto agradable cuando se sentó a su lado.

Francia fue el siguiente tocando en el grupo de la ucraniana, una sonrisa pervertida se formo en su cara, que bien se lo iba a pasar en ese grupo, pero el aura oscura que salía del ruso hizo que en vez de sentarse en la silla de al lado se sentara en la mas alejada posible.

El siguiente miembro del grupo de Polonia fue el griego, este ni siquiera se inmuto a cambiarse de sitio asi que tuvo que bajar el turco a cambiarlo de lugar para que no molestara mientras mascullaba las cosas que le pensaba hacer cuando despertara ese vago de Heracles

El siguiente en salir fue Portugal, Paulo se tenso esperando su sitio en alguno de los grupos, lo que no esperaba era verse con los dos grandes rubios en el grupo B

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo-dijo Toño poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su hermano protectoramente-¡No quiero que PauPau este en ese grupo!

-Anto, es el sorteo…

-No, no, esta Holanda y te pegara una patada que te dejara marca y el único que puede dejar marcas en tu piel soy yo

-….

El silencio reino en la sala tras esa frase y todos miraron a Portugal viendo como su cara pasaba de un sonrojo suave a uno que no tenia nada que envidiar a su bandera ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo asi a su hermano? Su hermano le abrazo mas fuerte dejando claro que no lo pensaba soltar

-¡Quiero que lo cambien!¡No quiero que nadie marque a mi PauPau!

-¡Antonio!¡Cállate!

-¡No!¡Hasta que no te cambien no me callo!

Entre peleas y sonrojos del mayor de los hermanos, la discusión termino con un disparo de Suiza al techo e insto a la nación lusa a ir con el resto de su grupo, Paulo fue en cuanto se deshizo de los brazos de su hermano menor que lo miraba desde su mesa con un puchero. Portugal llego con los dos rubios recibiendo unas palmadas en la espalda de Den, que casi lo tiran del asiento, y una sonrisa de Holanda, el portugués tenia la sensación de que iba a desencajar con ese grupo.

Croacia se unió al grupo de España e Irlanda, el chico sonrió tímidamente mientras se sentaba con los mayores. Suecia salió poco después y se dirigió a la mesa del francés y la ucraniana sentándose al lado de esta.

Después le toco el turno de la gran nación rusa, el pequeño letón tembló intentando coger una de las bolas, si le tocaba un mal grupo seguro que le apretaba la cabeza y tampoco conseguiría crecer ese año, le toco en el grupo de Polonia cerrando el grupo A. Rusia sonrió de manera aniñada y se fue al grupo sin decir nada mas, ese torneo daba igual en 2018 todos serian uno con Rusia.

El que cerraba el grupo B fue Alemania que fue a la mesa sin decir nada mas, se fue al grupo que le tocaba, Paulo suspiro, sabia que no encajaba en ese grupo, todos altos y rubios y fuertes y él era un canijo, además del único moreno.

Cerrando el grupo C, estaban los Italia, Feliciano fue a abrazar a España mientras soltaba sus típicos ve~ y en un rápido movimiento, el español también atrapo al italiano mayor en el abrazo haciendo que este le llamara bastardo por lo bajo.

Inglaterra ya sabia su resultado sin que la bolita saliera, le habia tocado cerrar el grupo D y tenia que estar en el grupo de Francia

-¿Por qué tengo que estar con _the frog_?

-Si alguien debería quejarse seria yo, cejon ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo de perder?

-¡Podría hacerlo mil veces mas!¡Recuerda que yo invente el futbol!

Mientras esos discutían los demás salieron de la sala deshaciendo el grupo que se habia formado en la sala, Antonio fue corriendo a ver a Paulo y se tiro encima de él haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

-¡Paulo!¡Prométeme que no dejaras que nadie te hagas marcas!

-claro que no, bobo

….

¡La Eurocopa será pronto! Asi que disfrutaremos de muchos partidos de nuestras naciones~

Los primeros enfrentamientos serán:

1º Polonia-Grecia

2ºRusia-Republica Checa

3ºHolada-Dinarmaca

4ºAlemania-Portugal

5ºEspaña-Italia

6ºIrlanda-Croacia

7ºUcrania-Suecia

8ºFrancia-Inglaterra

Todos partidos emocionantes, espero que llegue ya el verano y verlos~


End file.
